warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking For You
A last, departing message to Stareh who hopefully will see this <3 by Firey It's a dark night, One that is gray and blue. You're so far away, I'm looking for you. Looking For You Firestorm breathed in slowly. She thought she could smell her scent, but it was so faint she couldn't be sure. I need to find her. If I don't...oh StarClan, please let me find her. But as she doubled back to check the scents, she still couldn't find a trail. Despair flooded through her and she let out a choked sob. "I can't lose her now..." She forged on, terror coursing through her, pumping her onwards. She knew she might have made a mistake, leaving the Clan to look for her beloved sister. I had to. Firestorm knew it was the right thing to do, She's been gone for three moons now. It was almost night, the sky darkening rapidly. The light blue color slowly drained into a murky green, then the color of a dying flame. A dying flame... ...like her. Stars appeared in the night sky, popping out to greet Firestorm. Usually they brought her joy, joy to see her ancestors and friends in the sky. But tonight they brought her dread. What if she was up there? The thought made her cringe, and she took a few quick gulps to soothe herself. I can't think like that. She won't be there yet. She's a fighter, I know she'll pull through fine. Even if I never find her, I know she's out there something, looking for someone or something. As sunset faded to night, the inky black sky only darkened Firestorm's mood. She tried to think for the better, that her sister was safe and sound, and that she would find her again. Each star made Firestorm worry even more. Each star only reminded her of her sister's name, of her sister's legacy. Even as the hours went by, Firestorm refused to sleep. She wanted to keep searching. Still, all she could scent was the night air, and the cool scent of a breeze. No other cats were nearby-no other animals were nearby. Firestorm was reminded of the stories she shared with her sister as she gazed up at each star that shone with their own brightness. "Firepaw, do you remember what our mother used to say? 'The dog may be bigger and stronger, but the cat will always best it in wits and skills.'" Her sister was reassuring her, "The dogs won't be able to hurt us. Plus, the warriors will protect us." Firepaw's breath was coming in gasps, her fear making her even more nervous then ever. "But what about the warriors who have died from fighting the dogs?" "We must believe in the best, Firepaw," her sister whispered, "If we do that, everything will be fine." "Will you make something for me?" Firepaw begged. "Of course." Firepaw shivered in the cold wind, "Can you draw me a flower?" She asked. It had been leaf-bare since she was born in the second litter, and only her sister had seen flowers before. Firepaw had never seen such a thing. Her sister started to draw a pattern in the snow. When she was finished, an outline of what Firepaw assumed to be a flower was there, imprinted in the snow. "It looks beautiful!" Firepaw exclaimed, reaching out with one paw to touch it, though she was afraid to ruin the pattern. Her sister laughed, "There's been better looking flowers." (This resembles the first time I met Stareh, when she told me what she thought of my nick and how she thought of it as "The Dog". It also resembles how she made my first sig and how I thought it was lovely, though she could make even better sigs <3) - - "You're a warrior now!" Her sister exclaimed, drawing her close, "I'm so proud of you, Firestorm. Our mother would have been proud too." Firestorm purred, "Thanks, I'm glad you're still here for me." Her sister embraced her, "I'll always try to be here for you," she promised, "I'll be here until I'm now able to. Now come, join the warriors!" Firestorm eagerly followed her, knowing that if she was with her sister, everything would be fine. Because being with her sister was worth more than anything... (This resembled the first time I chatted with Stareh and how welcoming and friendly she had been to me :)) - - "Firestorm...he's dying. I don't know what to do. We already lost Stormwing, now Brightsong is telling me Shadowstreak might not make it!" Her sister was sobbing now, "What can I do?" Firestorm held her sister close, offering her protection and warmth, "Remember what you told me long ago?" Firestorm reminded her sister, "We must believe in the best. If we do that, everything will be fine." Her sister smiled sadly, "I'm glad you're here," she sighed, "Without you I'd be lost." "You promised me you would be here for me. I'm doing the same for you as any sister would do." Firestorm licked her sister's cheek, "Shadowstreak will live." (United and Together tells more of this story. This resembles the night where Stareh had came on without anything to support her. Our bonds were very strong that day <3) - - Firestorm let out a deep sigh. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a single star, separate from others, glowing like her sister always did. Firestorm felt comforted seeing this star, and everything became clear. "Stargaze..." she whispered, "I've been looking for you for so long and now..." "I've found you..." The End. I love you Stareh, I hope we can find some way to keep in touch, but if not, this is my goodbye gift to you. <3 Firey out~ Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics